The Wedding Night
by ZoTz.BuNnIeS.hOnEy.O.o
Summary: RATED M!my first lemon so it's not going to be very good...oh well.enjoy!NO FLAMES! fluffy


AN: I'm writing this because I noticed that there is no rated M nekoxharu. ONESHOT! Straight smut. My first attempt at a lemon!! sorry if it isn't what you're expecting, I'm a virgin and don't know if what I'm writing is correct or if it's written wrong or if it's completely off.

_**Warning!!DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT!!OR IF YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO READ RATED M FICTION!!I DON'T WANT TO GET FLAMING REVIEWS THAT SAY THAT I'M SICK AND WRONG!!RATED M FOR A REASON!!**_ Thank you for listening.

Disclaimer: if I owned it the series would have more Nekozawa in it and less Tamaki!

--10 years after high school--

"I do."

"I do."Haruhi was overjoyed, after all, it was her wedding day.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said. He leaned in to kiss her and she stopped breathing from it's intensity. He swept her up and carried her to the limo that was waiting to drive them to the home he had in the mountains, where they would be spending their honeymoon.

"You know, I'm glad we won't have to face your friends for another two weeks." Umehito sighed.

"So am I, I'm starting to think it wasn't the best idea to keep them in the dark about us for so long."

"It's our wedding night." He stated a few minutes later.

"Yes." she looked like she had no clue what was going on in his head at the moment.

"Do you know what that means?" he questioned, his eyes growing dark.

"Ummm...no." she was confused.

"It means...that I can finally make you mine." With that said, her husband jumped across the aisle of the limo and kissed her harshly devouring her lips. She was surprised and gasped softly. Taking the opening made by the gasp, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, their tongues battling for dominancy. She moaned and he became even more turned on than he was already.

"Is this what it means?" Haruhi managed to gasp out between kisses. Umehito didn't answer until the driver opened the door of the limo, they had arrived. Umehito picked her up bridal-style and carried her into the house.

"No. This is what it means." He said as they reached the bedroom and they landed on the bed. He began to kiss her more heatedly and did something she hadn't been expecting; unzipped the back of her wedding dress. She gasped as he gently extracted her from the silk-and-gauze dress. He lowered her back onto the bed, kissing and nipping her neck. She was very aroused by now and hardly noticed anything he was doing until he unclasped her bra, tossing it across the room. She raised her hands to cover herself, feeling extremely self-conscious. He pulled her arms away.

"Don't even think of hiding that beautiful body from me. You have no reason to feel self-conscious." He kissed her mouth trailing a line of kisses down her chin, neck, and finally to her breasts. He kissed a circle around each nipple, being very careful not to touch it even slightly and repeated the action on the other breast. He continued to tease her until she was begging for more. He then took her left nipple into his mouth, suckling and nipping until she was thrusting her hips upward; looking for something, not knowing what. He laved his attentions to the other breast, by now she had been reduced to moans and groans; incapable of clear thought.

Haruhi was in a state of mind-boggling pleasure. Her only real thought at the moment was, 'what is he doing that feels so good?!' Umehito trailed kisses down her stomach and when he reached her last remaining garment he ripped it off of her. He then stripped himself of his pants and boxers which were somehow all that were left on him. His jacket, shirt, bow tie, and wig had been taken off earlier by Haruhi who was barely aware of what she was doing. He positioned himself between her thighs and told her one thing before positioning himself at her entrance. That one thing he said was;

"This will hurt, I'm sorry love." He thrust in gently until he reached her barrier, the thing that marked her as a virgin and the thing that will mark her as his for the rest of her life. He decided to do it quickly in hopes of shortening the pain that she'd be in. He thrust in hard and fast. She screamed, she felt like someone had stuck a sword into her, like she had been cleaved in half.

"Shhh. Shush, love. It's alright. The pain will be over soon. Shhh." He covered her face in kisses and wiped away her tears. He rocked gently to accustom her to his presence and she began moaning again. He made an experimental thrust and when she didn't start crying began to thrust in earnest. Soon they were at their breaking point and Haruhi was the first to topple over the edge, bringing Umehito along with her; milking him of his release. They collapsed on to the bed, exhausted.

"I love you Nekozawa Umehito."

"I love you too Nekozawa Haruhi." These were the last things said before they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

AN: my first lemon, I am a virgin (physically! My mind is in no way innocent!) So I hope I wasn't too far off on the whole thing... the reason it ended up so fluffy was because it's their wedding night and her first time so... If anyone wants me to try my hand at one that isn't so cutesy and more steamy just PM me...yea. REVIEW! no flames please, I'm a bat and it is a well known fact that bats like it dark.


End file.
